gravityfallsfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Stan Pines
Panoramica Stanley Pines,detto Prozio Stan è il proprietario (inufficiale) del Mystery Shak e fratello gemello di Stanford Pines. Inoltre per 30 anni ha assunto l'identità di suo fratello. Storia Stanley Pines, nacque assieme a suo fratello Ford Pines. I due erano gemelli inseparabili, molto affezionati l'uno all'altro. Un giorno, mentre i 2 bighellonavano sulla spiaggia, trovarono in una grotta una barca abbandonata. La rimisero a nuovo, promettendosi che una volta cresciuti, avrebbero fatto il giro del mondo con quella barca. Più in avanti, Stan iniziava a provare disinteresse nei confronti della sua carriera scolastica, mentre al contrario, suo fratello Ford era uno studente modello. Una mattinata, durante le lezioni, il preside chiamò nel suo ufficio Ford, dicendogli che se sarebbe arrivato primo nella gara di scienze, avrebbe vinto una borsa di studio per un prestigioso college. Egli accettò, e quando raccontò tutto a Stan, esso ne rimase offeso, ribattendo che avevano promesso di fare il giro del mondo sulla barca. Ford ribatté dicendo che quella era acqua passata, e avvertì Stan di non combinare guai. Ma Stan, mentre osservava l'invenzione di Ford, per errore la ruppe, e la riparò (solo in apparenza) in tutta fretta. Una volta che Ford scoprì il tutto, accusò suo fratello di aver sabotatola sua invenzione apposta. Fra i 2 scoppiò un violento litigio, tanto che il padre dei 2 gemelli, prese la decisione di cacciare Stan di casa, come punizione per ciò che aveva fatto. Stan condusse una vita da truffatore, viaggiando di stato in stato dell'America a girare spot pubblicitari su prodotti fasulli. Venne incarcerato e cacciato da più stati, dovendo ogni volta cambiare identità. dato che iI suo lavoro da spot non andava bene perciò divenne disoccupato. dopo esser stato invitato da suo fratello nell'antica mistery shack e dopo il discorso di Stanford sul portale interdimensionale Lui si arrabbio perche il fratello al posto di scusarsi con lui per aver costretto i genitori a cacciarlo di casa lo aveva invitato per parlargli di una cosa che a lui non interessava per niente. allora dopo la lotta tra il fratello e lui è dopo il trasferimento di Stanford dal mondo reale alla nuova dimensione decise di creare un posto dove la gente avrebbe pagato oro per entrare cioè' il mistery shack. Nell'estate del 2012 lui accolse i suoi nipoti Dipper e mabel nel suo museo ma intanto nella notte lui lavorava per far rinunzionare il portale . dopo che Dipper e mabel scoprirono dell'esistenza del portale e del fratello gemello di lui dovette raccontare la Susa storia ai nipoti. nell 'episodio dungeons and more dungeons lui decide di far evitare Dipper ad avere rapporti con suo fratello ma dipper se ne frego. nell'episodio the stanchurian candidate lui dopo la morte del sindaco bufflefutmber Decide di candidarsi a sindaco ma non ci riesce a causa di Gideon gleeful Nell'episodio the last mabelcorn si scopre che lui e' al lavoro per riaprire il regno del mistero, e scopre anche che parla spagnolo nell'episodio Roadside attraction lui insieme ai nipoti e alle migliori amiche di mabel Candy e grenda parte per l'Oregon a cercare altri regni del mistero ad esempio come la upside down city E si innamora di Darlene una addetta al mummy mistery museum de:Stan Pines ro:Stan Pines ru:Стэнли Пайнс es:Stanley Pines pl:Stanley Pines nl:Stan Pines fr:Stan Pines en:Stan Pines pt:Stan Pines vi:Stan Pines pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Stanley Pines bg:Станлей Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Fratelli gemelli Categoria:Famiglia Pines Categoria:Criminali Categoria:Alleati Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:A a Z Categoria:Personaggi‏‎